Robert Hathaway (IUCU)
"You're the best damn detective I've ever seen, but don't bullshit me here Randall." ''- Robert Hathaway'' Robert Hathaway is the Captain of the State City Police Department, and the superior of Randall Sykes and Leona Merrick, whom he considers his best detectives. When Rush starts operating in the city, Hathaway is at first opposed to the idea, but after an attack from Dr Velocity, Hathaway allows Rush to continue his activities. Robert Hathaway is portrayed by Brendan Fraser. Biography Early Life Hathaway was born in 1968 in State City, and joined the State City Police Department, having been mentored by Randall Sykes' father personally, and he later became it's captain. Hathaway was personally involved in the hiring of Leona Merrick and Randall Sykes, and considered them to be the best detectives he had ever worked with. Arrival of Rush Helping a Friend After Leona and Randall return home from arresting a suspect, Hathaway praises them for the way they work, and soon meets up with Josie Wilkinson, an old friend from college. After Wilkinson reveals that she works at State University and that she is attending a lecture by Harley Devlin, Hathaway calls Randall into his office and persuades Wilkinson to let him attend the meeting, to which Wilkinson agrees. Hathaway later informs Leona that Randall is going after she asks him about it. A Hero Emerges When Randall is injured after helping out Devlin, Hathaway breaks the news to Leona and gets her to confess her feelings for Randall. After Randall wakes up, Hathaway learns that Wilkinson has been killed, and he puts Leona on the case. When Randall returns to work, Leona expresses her worry about Randall to Hathaway, who shares the same concern, although he states that Randall feels better and that he is focusing on his work. Hathaway later informs Leona and Randall that they have a suspect, and sends them off to find him. Hathaway later learns that a vigilante known as Rush has started operating in State City, and has a conversation with Leona about him, sharing his opinion that the police should take care of all crime-related problems. A Secret Unfolds As Hathaway is working in his office, he is visited by Randall, who warns him that Devlin has killed someone and that he is about to do something much more dangerous. Hathaway doesn't believe him, however, until Randall reveals that Wilkinson's body has been decomposing at an accelerating rate, and he whisks Hathaway away to a special facility that Erin Wilde works at. Randall reveals to Hathaway that he is Rush, and Hathaway agrees to send officers to State City to apprehend Devlin. Hathaway asks Leona to be part of his task force to take down Devlin after learning the news, and Leona accepts. Hathaway, Leona and several officers approach Devlin's working area but are slowed down when Devlin's machine is activated, and their life forces are nearly drained until Rush shuts down the machine, allowing them to enter the building. However, after the machine is activated again Rush sends Hathaway to safety along with the other officers and speeds back to the building. New Teammates Hathaway joins Randall and Erin at the facility, and Randall informs them that they are part of his new team to tackle new enhanced individuals, as Erin reveals to them that the machine may have created new powered people. Hathaway agrees to be Randall's police informant as Randall continues his heroics as Rush. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * SCPD ** Randall Sykes- subordinate and teammate ** Leona Merrick- subordinate and friend * Josie Wilkinson † - old friend * Erin Wilde- team mate Enemies * Harley Devlin/Dr Velocity Appearances * Rush Notes